The invention relates to traction apparatus acting on a cable through two self-clamping clamps with reverse alternating movements for warping the cable in and out. It relates more particularly to the construction of the release mechanism which provides simultaneous opening of the two clamps to allow the cable to be inserted in the apparatus or removed therefrom.
An apparatus of this type is described for example in French Pat. No. 914 400 of Sept. 5, 1945. In this kind of apparatus, the release operation is obtained by acting on the middle point of the so-called warping out or reverse operation lever, this lever being connected to the end of the links of each clamp. The action on the warping out lever may take place, depending on the construction thereof, by pushing, pulling or even rotating a member called release lever whose initial movement suitably transformed into a translational movement in the desired direction, will provide simultaneous opening of the two clamps.